In many tilt pad journal bearing assemblies, tilt pads are provided with a high pressure fluid, i.e., a lubricating oil, providing a thin film bearing surface for lifting the shaft in the absence of a hydrodynamic film. Conduits for supplying the fluid to the tilt pads must accommodate the motion of the pads relative to the fixed bearing components, i.e., the bearing housing, as well as afford ease of servicing. In previous designs, one or more steel pipes were employed within the bearing housing to transmit oil between the stationary bearing housing wall and the tilt pad. O-ring seals were used at each end of the pipe to permit movement of the pad relative to the bearing housing. O-rings, however, have a tendency to leak during flexing and eventually the O-rings wear through use. Another prior design provided a fixed pipe for carrying oil to the tilt pad, the pipe being fixed at one end to the pad and the other end to a flexible hose outside of the bearing housing. A flexible gasket was required to enable movement of the pipe and pad to seal the low pressure oil within the bearing housing assembly where the high pressure piping exits the bearing retainer. The gasket has been found to provide excessive oil leakage. Where a flexible conduit has been used between the tilt pad and a connection to a fluid supply line external to the bearing housing, a tight fitting is still required at the bearing housing. Because there is no access within the bearing housing to disconnect the hose from the tilt pad bearing in order to remove the tilt pad bearing, the entire hose from its external connection with the fluid supply line must be withdrawn through the bearing housing with the tilt pad bearing when the tilt pad bearing is removed for servicing. This external connection not only had to be accessible, but required a particular design of the bearing support to accommodate the connection, the hose and also the flexing of the hose to permit the bearing pad to tilt. This placed a limitation on the design of the support with respect to the type and routing of that portion of the supply line.